Cop Car
by eyelinerprincess
Summary: My response to a challenge by ABDEFAN. The class have been given a special assignment. A date night of their choosing. But where will the night lead them?


_We drove right past  
That no trespassing sign  
We sat on the tailgate  
And watched the planes take off_

 _We thought we had all night  
There was no need to rush  
That's when those cops  
Came pulling up  
And I thought  
Man, ain't this some shhhh_

I can't believe that Sikowitz made us go out alone in pairs, and with Robbie of all people! Even Tori would be better than this torture. I could try and make her think that we'd get arrested or murdered. It would be fun, well, for me at least. But nope, I'm stuck with Robbie. At least he didn't bring Rex (though not by choice, I told him that I'd throw him onto the highway if he brought the damn thing).

Now where should we go? Somewhere quiet, somewhere unusual...my eyes darted from the road to the sign up ahead. "No Trespassing" it read. Sounded like a challenge to me. I passed the last turnoff and drove right past it, through the gap in the fence where the panel had been removed, and stopped in the clearing about a two hundred feet from the road.

"Jade, are you sure we should be here?" Robbie asked worriedly as I turned off the engine and pulled the keys out.

"Oh, relax, Robbie. What do you think's going to happen? Sit on the back with me." I ordered, and he jumped out and lowered the tailgate of the truck (what? It was the only vehicle I could borrow on short notice). He clambered onto it and then helped me up so that I was sitting right beside him. We sat for around ten minutes, just watching the planes take off in front of us, talking about little things. I hate to say it, but I was actually enjoying his company. That was, until I heard a car pull up behind us, the blue lights flashing.

"Oh shit! Jade, run!" Robbie yelled and jumped down, almost breaking his ankle in the process. I laughed as he tried to sprint out from where we came, but he wasn't fast enough, and they caught up with him about halfway. I heard him pleading with the woman cop to let him go, but all she did was slap the cuffs on him and bundle him into the back of the car.

The male cop had appeared in front of me by then, and was flashing his light in my face. I covered my eyes with my hand.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" He asked "Licence and registration, miss?" I muttered that they were in the glove compartment, and he helped me down before motioning to the car. Sighing, I pulled out my documents and he glanced at them.

"Miss Jade West...your reputation precedes you." He stated. "Now, do we need to cuff you, or are you going to go and sit with your friend over there while we call this in?"  
"I'll go, I'll go." I huffed. I walked over to the cop car and opened the door. "Robbie, move over!" I demanded, and he shuffled to the middle. The male cop told us to stay there, and asked if we had any questions.

"Yeah, you got a light?" Robbie piped up, and I laughed. He didn't look too amused as he slammed the door on us. Rude!

"So, this is something for class tomorrow." Robbie broke the silence between us.

"If we get to class tomorrow." I laughed, which made him burst into a fit of giggles. The cop kept glaring at us while he spoke into his radio, but I don't think either of us cared. I found myself squeezing in closer to him, and I laid my head on his shoulder. He tried to move his arm, but with the cuffs on, he was just kind of stuck. We sat in silence for a while. A long while. They were taking their sweet time radioing it in, but I don't think either of us minded. This was way better than a pizza party or going to Karaoke Dokie or wherever else Tori and Beck had gone on their "date". I missed Beck. We hadn't really talked in a while, not since he broke up with me for some stupid reason. I could have easily given Robbie a kiss on the cheek there, but for some reason I didn't. He was a great guy, but talk about the odd couple. Sheesh. I had a reputation to keep.

I was woken from my thoughts by the male cop opening the door beside me. "OK, you two can go, but I don't want to catch you here again. Ever." He addressed us, and I nodded while Robbie thanked him for not hauling us off to jail. I ran over to the truck and jumped into the front seat, waiting for him. As soon as he got away from the cops, he climbed in beside me and I put my foot down and sped out of there as fast as I could, not stopping until we got to his place. Pulling up, he looked at me.

"So, that was fun." He smiled. "We should do it again sometime. Well, without the cops, that is."

"Yeah, so I'll see you tomorrow." I replied, and he nodded and got out. I watched as he disappeared into the house and then headed home myself. I didn't sleep that night, too many thoughts of Robbie danced through my head. But then, I guess I'd missed my chance. Tomorrow we'd be back to "Robbieandrex" and "Mean Jade". And I suppose that was OK. For now anyway.


End file.
